A Blast From The Past
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: Tas and his friends encounters all of his past enemies and meets a new and powerful one, one that finally met Tas' match. While Tas makes a new friend, his old friend who stuck with him the whole time becomes an enemy. Who shall win the battle for ToonTown?
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**PART 1: COGS**

**Chapter 1: They're back!**

Finally, I can have a peaceful walk without any interruptions. Read what happened before.

_I was taking another stroll in Daisy's Garden. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in front of me. I felt like I being sucked in, and I was! I ran away but the force was too strong and I got sucked into it._

_I was taking yet another stroll in Daisy's garden. It's been one third of an year since I first joined a website I posted my days to. Today, I'm gonna take this easy. Maybe play some soccer, wall ball, foot ball, never mind about foot ball. Lately at school, people were getting injured. Just yesterday, my friend twisted his ankle. Ouch. Maybe baseball, dodge ball. Almost-everything ball. My favorite is wall ball. It improved my catching ever since I heard of it. I bounce it during recess and after I get dropped off the bus. My bus stop is a bit far away from my house. Sometimes I might bounce it up and down or throw it up in the air then back into my hand._

_My smart phone rang and pulled it out of my pocket. Mike called. I pressed the "answer" button._

_"Hello?" I said._

_"Hey Tas, wanna go meet at the brick wall in the park?" Mike asked._

_"Sure, let me get my tennis ball." I replied. I hit the "end call" button and put the phone back in my pocket. I pulled out my tennis ball and went to the park._

_I was taking a stroll until I heard from the HQ about a Cog Invasion._

Yeah, never got the chance, but nothing is happening so far, so I may be okay today. Wait, spoke too soon. I heard a big bang go throughout ToonTown. I looked around.

"The Cogs are back! The Cogs are back!" I heard the citizens of ToonTown yell. What! I swear, I defeated them, even the traitor CEO! I looked up and saw Cogs coming down with their propellers. I pulled out a whole cream pie and I threw it at one of the Cogs. It flew backwards, causing a chain reaction and destroying the other Cogs.

"- *cough.*"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Cogs**

"I must be dreaming, I mean, this can't be happening!" I told Kit inside the Ice Cream Parlor. She slapped me hard in the face. "OW! What was the for?"

"To prove to you that this isnt a dream, but reality." Kit said.

"You could have just make me look at the time." I said, rubbing my face. I looked out the window and saw a Short Change with red tape in his hand. He quickly threw it through the window and everything went red.

I woke up in a dark room, a light shining on me.

"Not again." I whispered to myself. This happened to me when Karot and Griz betrayed me. Ghost Mike, Flappy, and Sabrina warned me.

"It has been a while, Tas The Toon Mouse." A robot voice said. Something then appeared into the light. It was the beaten up version of the CJ. I remember when I defeated him, piece of cake. All I did was shoot a beam of light at him along with Light Flappy and Light Mike. I rescued Sabrina afterwards.

"Yup, it has." I said.

"You've grown a lot since our last battle. Your voice, your height, and your weight." The CJ told me.

"Hey, at least I'm not a thousand pounds made up with scrap metal." I said.

"Make that nine thousand, I still haven't recovered the rest of my- my- my-" The CJ was malfunctioning. I struggled to get out of the red tape. I then remember what I did before. I hopped a couple of times and the tape disappeared. I ran towards the CJ but something smacked me right into a wall. I quickly recovered and got up using the smashed debris. I my blurred vision cleared and I saw the CFO appear, then the CEO. They all circled me. I then felt something grab me and throw me into the light. When I landed, I got up and turned around, and that's when I saw the VP.

"Piece of scrap." I said. I jumped and I summoned fire. My hand turned into fire. That's it. I landed and saw that only my hands was made of fire. "Ugh, semi-fire form." I said.

"That's new." The CFO said.

"Say hello to my leettle friend." I said, pointing fire at the CFO.

"Run!" The CFO yelled. He sped through a wall at high speed.

"That's new." I said. The rest did the same. "This reminds me of a show that I heard of, but never watched."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training Time**

"Tas, you're alright!" Kit ran to me and hugged me tighter than, something really tight.

"Yes, I'm alright, now-" I ran out of breath there. I hit her back. She looked up and quickly let go. I was thrown off balance but regained it slowly as I tried to clear the spots out of my vision.

"Whoops, sorry." She said.

"Eh, no problem." I said. "Now, what now?"

"What happened to the Bot Bosses?" Kit inquired.

"They just ran, but they look a lot more powerful now." I answered.

"That's not good, it means that pies will only do little damage." Kit explained.

"If that's the case, we can always upgrade our gags." I suggested.

"How?" I did a facepalm.

"That, I don't know." I said through my glove. I dropped my hand, and I sighed.

"Why don't you train your powers?" Kit suggested. I brightened up my mood. I thought about training, but never did.

"Awesome idea, now let's go!" I ran to my house.

I gasped for breath once I arrived. Why didn't I use my teleporting hole? I went inside and took a antioxidant vitamin tablet and I went outside. I recovered my energy faster than usual. I snapped my fingers and Cog dummies popped out of the ground. I remembered when Sabrina built them for me. She also built them at her house, which got destroyed because of the Glooms but Mike, Sabrina, Flappy, and my distant friend, Pup, and I helped rebuild it, until a spirit of shadow popped out of me. Well anyways, I transformed into my wind form and swished all over the Cogs. I really don't know any other uses for this form except for speed, going through vents, and carrying people. Wait, spoke too soon. I stopped moving with my mind, I couldn't move at all! I then felt a leg growing until it hit the ground, then another, then two arms, and then my ears. I gave a kick and saw brown air shaped like my regular leg. I put my leg down and looked at my arms. They were also made of air. I developed my air form! I looked at a Cog and faked a punch. A swirl of wind shot the Cog away.

"That's new." A voice said. I looked to my right and saw Kit in the doorway.

"I know, right? This is so sweet!" I said excitedly.

"Come on, let's work on your water form." Kit told me.

"Okay." I reverted back to my original form, then quickly to water.

"Wait, first, let's try switching form while in another form." Kit suggested.

"Let's see." I said. I summoned light into my system. I reverted back to my regular form. "Didn't work." I turned into Light and tried to turn into Fire. I put all my strength into it, but I think I put a little too much in, because the next thing I know, there was a pop sound. I face palmed. Kit burst out laughing. I tried again but this time, it actually worked. I went from Wind to Water, to Light, and to Fire. "Yes!"

"Kay, let's work on water." Kit said. I transformed into my water form and I turned into a puddle after transformation. I split into two and made a clone me that looked exactly like me, except smaller. Kit splashed extra water on me and we both grew. I materialized myself and the clone and it looked EXACTLY like me. I dematerialized and I joined with the other puddle. I reverted back to my regular form and the access water leaked out of me. I shook my head to get water out.

"Let's work on the other two tomorrow." I said. I walked into my house and closed the door when Kit got in. I threw a plate at the food on the counter and it grabbed all the things Kit and I liked and it put them on seperate plates and it crashed into the two plates causing it to fly towards us. I caught my plate while sitting down the usual way and Kit's plate while standing up waiter style.

"Fresh salmon with a side of cat food." I said, handing her the plate. I was about to take bite of my grilled cheese until Karot busted into the house.

"Here, take a carrot, and what are you doing here?" I asked. Karot caught the carrot. Karot betrayed me last week but after yelling at his boss, he works for me for one carrot per day.

"I located the Cog bosses, each of them getting repaired at their former places." Karot reported.

"Okay, let's go." I said. I grabbed a canteen and I ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mini Chapter: Tracking Down The Cogs**

I pulled out my shticker book. I haven't used this for a long time. I opened it and turned to the map. Right now, we were at ToonTown Central. We need to go to Daisy's Garden (Never got to finish my walk.), Donald's Dreamland (I always try not to sleep there.), Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres (Getting smacked down by acorns.), and finally, The Brrrgh (I always freeze my butt off there.)  
"Let's go to Donald's Dreamland first, then The Brrgh, Daisy's Garden, and then to Chip and Dale's." I planned. Kit nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Dreaming Dreamland.**

Kit and I were at Donald's Dreamland. The sky was black tiny stars appearing now and them, everything was sleep related, the music is soft, and there's a giant pillow near the fishing planks. I yawned.

"Man, this is making me *yawn* sleepy." I said wearily. I then felt something splash into my face and burn it. "OW!"

"Are you awake now?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, you could have just let me drink the coffee like any other Toon would, though I did not see that coming at all." I said. We walked the rest of the way through Pajama Place with the music only playing.

We came across a stone tunnel labeled "Cashbot HQ." Kit and I walked thought the tunnel. It was a long one. After a couple minutes of walking, I looked behind and didn't see the end. I turned around and saw that it was the same thing. I started to run; this tunnel is taking the laff out of me. When I finally got out the end of the tunnel and into the HQ, I saw that it was still being repaired. I then turned into water. I camouflaged into the ground.  
"How did you do that?" Kit asked.

"I found out when I first got this form." I bubbled. I moved as quietly as possible. When I was crossing the train track, I quickly turned into ice and shifted into a ramp. The incoming train flew right into Cogs. I then quickly melted into water and Kit hid herself in between the red bricks.

"What happened?" A robotic voice asked. I looked around and saw the CFO walking in. He looked better now, almost his regular self. I quietly switched to air and I shot up into the air along with Kit. The CFO turned around, then looked back at the train. He picked it up and threw it back onto the track. My jaw would have dropped because of his new strength, but I'm made of wind, I can't. I then went to the door that was about an eighth mile away. I planted myself on one of the sides and I reverted back to my regular self. The CFO then drove to the door and opened it. I grabbed Kit's arm, jumped down, and squeezed ourselves into the closing gap.

Ah, nostalgia. I was in the elevator room. Every tile and brick had a dollar sign on it. The floor was shining light so the parts of everything that was facing down at the floor looked green.

BOOM. The door closed. The CFO went into the elevator (I was surprised that he could even hit into there) and it closed behind him. It then became open again without the CFO in it. Talk about speed. I ran to the elevator with Kit and we entered it. The door closed behind us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup." Kit answered.

The elevator stopped and we got launched out of the elevator by springs and I landed right behind the CFO. Luckily, he didn't notice. I looked up and saw Kit was about to land on his head. I got up and jumped to grab her arm. When I grabbed it, Kit pulled me a little forward and we landed on the ground with a thud. The CFO quickly turned around. He looked left, then right, then he went back to business. The CFO moved through the doorless doorway and a shutter began to come down. Kit and I walked passed the doorway but we set an alarm. The whole room was flashing red. I quickly ran to one of the four levers and grabbed onto it. Kit did the same. The CFO then barged into the room.  
"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled. Oh, did I mention his face looks like a cash register? A goon came out of the CFO undercarriage. I let go of the lever and ran to the goon. I jumped onto its head and I bounced to the other lever. I controlled the magnet on top me. I shifted to the left and the magnet went left. It started to swing. I held on a button and it pulled up the goon. I maneuvered the magnet and swung the goon to the CFO. It exploded on contact, but the CFO didn't feel it. I grabbed a nearby safe and swung it to the CFO. It did little damage. The CFO turned around and detected me.  
"Uh oh." I said. He threw gears at me out of nowhere and one of them hit my face. I did a one eighty spin and I landed on the ground. "Ow." I jumped back up and turned around. He was shooting rockets? I quickly dodged one and I landed on the top of another one. I pushed it right and started to go to the direction. I went in circles until my timing was correct. I jumped off the rocket followed by a flip and a landing and the rocket blew up in the CFO's face. There was a dent there. He looked pretty mad. I know this by looking at his mad, ticked off face. "Dude, how did you get repaired after I pummeled you into scrap metal?" I asked.  
"The one who revived me wishes not to tell me who he is." The CFO told me. He threw more gears at me. One of them knocked me back into a wall and locked me into a certain position. I turned into my wind form and blew right past the gear. I then switched to Fire. I shot a fireball at him, but nothing really happened.  
"Stupid fire-resistible metal." I muttered. I then remembered something. During the brawl, I took out gears out of the undercarriage of one of the bosses.  
That's it! I thought.  
"Hey dude, out of goons?" I taunted. "Because if you are, then, you are really weak." The CFO became enraged so visibly that I swear, you could see steam coming out of the holes. "Wow, he's so weak that he get's mad at weak taunts." I'm telling you readers. His undercarriage doors swung open so hard that it almost took off into space. I quickly jumped into it and pulled out a cog wheel. I quickly jumped outside for the explosion to only hurt my back. I landed with a couple of bounces on the back and belly. My eyes were glued shut and the noise in the background started to fade away...

I woke up in a room that I recognised completely. I've been here a bunch of times, all because of injuries. Never visited. Well anyways, I left about one hundred jellybeans on my bed and dashed out the hospital. I then realized I was not in my normal clothes. I took out my portal hole and I changed inside. I popped out and realized I'm supposed to go back to Cashbot HQ, so I went there.

I walked out of the giant elevator and looked around. No signs of the CFO. I went into the crane room. I gasped at the sight: The CFO was in scraps and completely destroyed. I walked around, trying to guess what happened. I then remembered that Kit was with me and must have finished him off. I then jumped across the train track where the CFO used to always get ran over and exited the HQ.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Brrgh...**

I went to The Brrgh with a scarf on. I looked around the playground. When I looked at the Gag shop, a horde of Toons were trying to get in. I sort of ignored them. I took a couple of minutes exploring the playground until I went the The Polar Place, which is a street. The tunnel was (thankfully) shorter than the Cashbot HQ's. When I got out, things were not what I expected to be: The buildings were no longer covered in snow and bluish, but now boring and gray.

"Did the Cogs grow stronger than before?" I asked myself out loud. I started to walk down the street. As I was walking, I saw an empty space in between two buildings. Thinking it was a shortcut, I entered it. This is an actual route to Lawbot HQ, keep leaning to the left. After a minute, I reached one of the pillars of the tunnel to the HQ. I entered through the tunnel and kept walking until I was standing on a familiar glass floor. That's right, it's not incredibly reflective, but it's glass. True fact. The Toon Councilors told every Toon that during the anti-screw up development of Lawbot HQ. I looked forward and saw the giant statue of the Chief Justice. Him and his gavel. I heard the gavelling is a bit fun, but I never tried it, yet.

"Tas!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a tired Kit running to me. Whoops, must have left her behind. She slowed down to a stop and panted loudly. I waited for a couple minutes for her to catch her breath. After she did, she got up slowly. She sighed fiercely.

"Sorry about that Kit, I got excited." I apologized.  
"No problem," Kit replied. I looked to my left and saw the door to the Lawbot Elevator Room.

"Alright let's go!" I exclaimed. I dashed towards the door, leaving Kit behind again.

"Not again!" She exclaimed.

I jumped into one of the giant doors and pushed it right open. I fell onto the shiny ground and began to roll for a few seconds. When I stopped, I found myself staring at a Cog. He grabbed me by the head and started to walk to me to the elevator. I pushed my arm forward.

FWOOPSH! The Cog fell backwards with a hole in it's chest. I dropped onto the ground and turned around.

"Thanks for the lift." I said. The giant door opened and Kit appeared. She twisted her neck towards the Cog.

"Did you do that?" Kit asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smirk. I gestured her to come forth and I walked into the elevator. Kit almost didn't make it; she reached the elevator at one second left. I had no way of getting the elevator to stop counting down. The weight escaped my body, meaning that elevator is working. I then heard an unfamiliar sound and too much weight escaped me. I felt myself getting drowsy so I knelt on the ground. Is this claustrophobia or are we falling? I massive headache went into my head. I felt myself shaking. I started to begin to feel angrier. Finally, I transformed into my light form and yet out a yell of relief. Everything started to slow down. I heard a paced ticking noise. I looked around and I realized something: I just decreased or flipped gravity. I sighed in relief. The elevator came to a stop and the ticking became faster until it was no longer heard. When it did stop, the elevator made a small thump sound. I looked and saw the CJ.

"Hey CJ, looks like we meet again!" I said. The CJ was still his old self except it looks like he's armored with silver.

"Right, now let's finish what we started." The CJ said.

Battle Engaged!

I jumped up and sent a strong gust a wind by spinning in the air with one foot out. It wasn't very effective. The CJ threw silver gears at me. I dodged two of the, but the last one hit me in the head. I collapsed onto the floor. The CJ grabbed me by the body and threw me into Kit. A bit dazed, I got up and regained my balance. The CJ swung his hand at me, barely missing. I fell backwards due to surprise. He grabbed me again and threw me into a wall.

"Things cannot get any worse." I said. Kit slammed into the wall next to me.

"It just did." Kit corrected. I became unstuck and I fell from the wall.

WHISTLE! Toons busted in through the sides of the room. They went to the CJ and started to stun him with pies.

SPLAT-t-t-t!

"Alright Toons, let's go!" A familiar voice yelled. I looked forward and saw Flippy with a hat that looked like Mario's except it had a T written in the space and it was blue. He also had a strap around his shoulder with bike horns and pie slices. I began to notice that the Toons were also wearing the same thing. I then saw two Toons with jetpacks carry a long string of cable and wrapped it around the CJ's arms. I got up and heard Flippy shout to me. "Go for it!" I pulled out two cream pies and jumped at the CJ.

SPLA-BOOM! Roasted, I flew right through one of the holes created by one of the Toons. My body was having a burning sensation. When it finally stopped, which took about 1 minute, I got out of the hole. The Toons cheered loudly. Confetti was being blown into the air.

"So, Flippy, long time no see!" I said.

"Yeah, while I was gone, I grouped a large amount of Toons to help us protect ToonTown from any unknown forces." Flippy explained.

"So like Dumbledore's Army in Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Yeah! Except I call this team the ToonTown Guardians." Flippy said.

"Hmm, a bit over-rated, but oh well, the author couldn't think of anymore names." I said.

"Agreed, well anyways, how are things?" Flippy inquired.

"A bit good, but the Cogs came back. It's starting to worry me." I answered.

"Yeah, me too." Flippy said. There was a moment of silence between us. "So, see you later!"

"See ya!" I waved goodbye for now. Flippy was heading towards one of the holes, but stopped.

"Where are ya gong next?" Flippy asked.

"Daisy's Garden. Bye." I answered. Flippy disappeared into the hole. Kit walked up to me.

"Is it going to be over soon?" She asked.

"No, we just started." I said, clapping my hands back and forth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, We are Screwed**

Sniff. "Ah..." I sighed. Finally, a breath of fresh air without a nose bleed or stinky oil. The grass was super soft and the dirt looked clean. As I was walking, the grass rustled softly like a leaf. The little Toons were playing leap frog, some tag, and some- HOLY SHIZNITS WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING! I covered my eyes and put one hand forward. After I was sure the scene was no longer in sight, I uncovered my eyes and saw I was already at the Sellbot HQ tunnel. I then sensed something behind me. I turned around and saw a hole behind me. Kit jumped out and it disappeared under her.  
"There you are, you left me behind again." She said.  
"Whoops, sorry," I apologized.  
"It's okay, let's go!" Kit shouted. She ran into the tunnel.  
"Hey wait for me!" I yelled. I dashed into the same tunnel.  
Loading... Done  
I ran out the tunnel and saw a huge crater in the middle of the Sellbot HQ courtyard. I found out what happened a couple weeks ago. It happened somewhere in either 2006 or 2007: The first VP fight ended with him falling off the building and landing on the courtyard. True fact. Kit ran into me from behind. I jumped forward and turned around. Kit was once again on the ground.  
"Whoops, sorry." She said.  
"No problem." I said. I looked around the courtyard. There were huge oil leaks and the ground was as black as coal. The elevator room entrance had 2 Cog statues in front of it. I went to edge of the crater and I slid down until I reached the bottom. I ran forward and I climbed up the slanted wall and jumped onto the upper ground. I went ahead and ran up the metal, slanted platform and into one of the doorways.  
POOF! My Cog suit suddenly appeared on me. I launched upwards and my head was above the collar. As if there were stretched, I move my arms and legs and walked to the left, then turned right at the wall, then I kept walking until I got to flight of stairs, climbed up and finally reached the elevator. I heard the door behind me open and Kit appeared- **Screw it, I'm going to the fight of the VP.**

The VP then threw gold gears at me. I dodged them by doing a cartwheel and went behind the VP. His undercarriage door flew open and gold gears starting to fly outta there. I jumped, ducked, dodged left and right, then I lobbed a pie in there and the VP became dizzy. I quickly ran in front of him and I jumped at him. He suddenly went back to normal and said "Ha ha, just kidding." He smashed me out of the way and I almost fell off the rooftop. I quickly grabbed the edge of the floor and slammed into the wall. I pulled myself upwards and threw my legs over the edge. I got up and sighed.  
"That was a close- uh oh." The VP gazed at me with his metal teeth shining.  
"Bye bye, rat." He said.  
"I told you, I'm a-" He smacked me off the building. My body was burning badly from that hit. I couldn't feel it at all. My head was starting to burn from the momentum. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. When I finally regained my vision and all my strength, I transformed into my light form and blasted upwards. The building is like a skyscraper: it took me 5 minutes just to go halfway from my starting point, which was half of the building. When I was finally close to the top of the building, everything became dark. My flight stopped abruptly. I felt like I was in a world full of darkness. I then I remembered that I was light. I folded my legs and arms and summoned light. I began to shine brightly. I started to see a crack in front of me. I tried harder and the place became white. The crack began to enlarge until it went around me. I then saw the wall of the Sellbot building.  
"What the heck was that?" I wondered. I flew upwards until I reached the corner of the building. All I saw was a puddle of... blood? I flew to it. A familiar feeling took over my mind: confusion and anger.  
"She- she-" I couldn't say the word because I couldn't believe. My throat began to hold back the cry.  
_She died._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The Final Cog Battle**

I still couldn't get over the fact Kit I walked around both parts of Chip and Dale's. The soft grass and dirt were cushioning my steps. I sighed.

"I can't believe she died." I said quietly. I vaguely remembered what happened, since there was too much going on for me at that time. First, a black ball of darkness surrounded me, which I broke by using it's weakness: light. The next thing I knew that Kit- wait a minute, who used that against me? I then remember what I found in Chuck's hand when I killed him off. I didn't read it though. I reached into my right pocket and read what it said.

_Dear Son,_

_I'm sorry I haven't spent enough time with you. If you were to find this after my death, I just wanted you to know that I love you very much and hope we could get to see each other once again. I can't go out in public because everyone knows I'm a criminal, and they will stone me. I have lost all of my powers because of that rat Tas The Toon Mouse._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

My heart started to beat fast. I killed a father. I sat down near the river circling an island. I couldn't get hold of myself that day. **He** killed **my** parents and sibling. He killed the family I never had. I then remembered that I also took away the boy's son. My head started to hurt. I then asked myself a question. Am I a murderer? The question bounced in my head like a anti-bounce resistant ball. I looked around and saw happy and healthy Toons eating at the picnic tables like ToonTown will never end. I found myself sitting down like I'm gonna die tomorrow. I felt unhappy, so I got up and searched the playground for any acorns. They only upped my happiness by a little. I then went through the tunnel to the mini golf place and then through the tunnel to Bossbot HQ Courtyard. The black bricks hurt my feet a little. I hoped I didn't get any pebbles through my shoes and into my feet. I then saw dark trees and black soil. I stopped at the end of the tunnel and looked around: the tunnels to the golf courses collapsed and the golf carts were completely destroyed like they exploded. The giant castle looked okay though, so I ran to the gate door and opened it. I stepped forward and closed the door behind me. The difference between when I defeated the CEO and now is that giant hole I blasted through the wall. I then walked into the elevator and hit the only button in the elevator. The doors closed and I felt gravity pull me down harder than usual. After a couple seconds, the doors opened and I found myself in the kitchen of the clubhouse. I stepped forward and looked around.

No Cogs. I thought. The elevator doors then closed behind me while I walked forward. I pushed open the door to the dining room and saw a platinum CEO standing in front of me. I hopped forward and spread my legs out to keep balanced and to dodge any unexpected attacks. The door closed behind me with a large boom and I heard something lock.

"Well, well, well, look who's here?" The CEO said slyly.

"You're not going to get away with re-manufacturing the Cogs!" I yelled.

"Maybe I just did." The CEO told me.

"Says the murdering traitor." I said.

"I'm not the only murderer in this room." The CEO. He is right: I did destroy the other Cog bosses.

"I don't murder. Murdering is a sin, while killing people for the greater is actually heroism." I explained.

"How exactly did killing Chuck off help ToonTown?" The CEO asked.

"He was creating a virus that nearly destroyed the Toon population. I stopped him after he killed my family." I told the CEO. I felt excessive energy build up inside of me.

"How did you know?" The CEO inquired.

"A vision that I prevented from coming true and knowledge that YOU created it before!" I answered.

"Excellent observation-" Uh oh, too much energy. I was no longer Tas The Toon Mouse, I turned into Spaz The Toon Mouse.

**Spaz The Toon Mouse's POV.**

I flung white disks at the CEO and he deflected them. I dashed towards him and I created a dent on the undercarriage. I bounced backwards and landed on the ground with a small slide. I then a reflection of myself: I had glowing right eyes with no iris or pupil. The rest of me was a white glow with lightning shaped hands and arms. I waited for the CEO's move. The CEO lifted his arm and smiled. He held it there for a few more seconds. Since I'm very impatient right now, I circled around him and created a small tornado. After it was an actual tornado, the air current was very strong. I then circled backwards around the tornado and it cleared up the air. I saw the CEO had nothing on him. Not even a visible scratch. I started to bounce off the walls. After one bounce, I targeted the CEO, then back to the wall, then back. After about ten hits, I started to grow tired. I looked at the conveyor belts and saw cakes coming out of it. I jumped onto one and it stopped moving. I started to eat cakes extremely fast. I then went to the other cake, then the cupcake, then right to another cake. When I finally reached an apple, I threw it at the CEO and he became dazed. I then felt extremely energetic. That's the point of this form: more energy equals longer duration. The CEO finally recovered his strength. Surprisingly, he stretched his arm at me with a fist, but I deflected it into the wall with one punch. The CEO attempted to pull his arm out while I went inside of the conveyor belt where the food was. I finally came out the other end and saw a pig finding more sweets.

"Who are you?" I asked in one mouth motion. The pig turned around and I recognized him. He helped me and other Toons defeat the CEO before the whole "powers" thing crossed my path. "Never mind, nice seeing you again and do you have any more stuff?" I asked in one breath. The pig looked at the ceiling and then looked at me.

"Nice seeing you too, and I don't think there's anymore stuff." The pig said. I turned red and started to twitch. The CEO then busted into kitchen. I turned around and looked at him like a madman.

"You're not welcome here." I said with a voice that everyone will fear. I dashed right him not with my legs, but with lightning. I curved at him from the side and, uh, let say that his head was no longer there. I landed in front of the torso and I held one lightning bolt out towards him. Bolts started to shoot out of it and blew up the torso and undercarriage. I laughed with a high pitch and I fell onto the floor. "Stupid sugar crush." I said with my normal voice.

**Tas The Toon Mouse's POV.**

I woke up in Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres. I looked to my left and saw the usual. I jumped up and realized something.

**I defeated all the Cogs!**

End of Part 1.

Author's note: Okay, about time I finally finish this part! So you probably think the story is finished, right? If you do, well, YOU ARE WRONG! I said part 1, which means there is going to be another part here! Now I got to write the next part, so see ya later!


	9. Part 2: Chapter 9

**PART 2: Glooms**

**Chapter 8: You Really Need To Learn How to Scream Like a Boy**

I was walking about in the wrecked Sellbot HQ when I found Kit's dead body. I turned white at the sight.

_What if she was to turn into a Gloom?_ I thought to myself. _That won't happen, she was killed by a Sellbot._ I sighed.

"I guess its time for her funeral." I said to myself. Being careful to not touch the blood, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I then took out my teleporting hole and jumped through it. After a second, I popped out of the hole and the hole closed under me. I was at my estate. I put her down gently and went into my house. I then came out with a coffin. I built an extra one just in case. The seven coffins were the first ones to be built in ToonTown. There was only eight deaths so far including Chuck, and they were all because of me. Then I wondered,

_How come they didn't turn into Glooms even though they were killed by me?_ I thought silently to myself, then figured out I didn't kill them by hand. I sighed again. I picked up Kit again and went to the newly built graveyard. I dug up a cube that would fit the coffin in there. I then took out my smartphone and dialed the follow people: Pup, Dragon Mouse, Kit's dad, Karot, and Griz. I looked over the list. Am I that lonely? I then saw a hole appear in the ground. I took a step back and guess who came out? Pup The Toon Dog! He's one my best friends that barely hangs out with me. He's actually the owner of the author's best friend. His name is Kevin but called Kebinfintines sometimes. I think I spelled that wrong. Back to the story. He popped out the hole and he landed on the ground.

"Hey Pup!" I shouted. We jumped and gave a high-five to each other.

"Hey Tas! No time long see!" He replied. I lost my smiled.

"It's long time no see, not no time long see." I explained.

"Whoops, ugh." Pup face-palmed his self. I chuckled. "So, who's Kit?"

"A friend of mine that helped me for about six months. She died because of the VP." I said.

"What does she look like?" He asked.

"Uh..." I searched inside my pockets. I finally found a piece of paper and took it out. I unfolded the paper and saw the photograph of me and Kit. "Here." I gave him the picture.

"Wow, she's cute. How did you stay 'just friends' with her?" Pup joked. I blushed a little. Pup looked at me and found the red face. He laughed a little. "You liked her a little, did you?" Holy cow, that question. My thought processed quicker than a cheetah and this came out: "Maybe a little." Pup made his face straight.

"That's a sad loss. Well anyways, did you invite anyone else?" Pup asked.

"Yeah, they said they're coming." I answered. I then saw four more holes come out of the ground. Dragon Mouse, Kit's dad, Karot, and Griz came out of the holes. The holes disappeared and they landed on the ground. Kit's dad went first.

"Is it true? She died?" He grabbed my shoulder and shook it hard. I hesitated.

"Uh, yes." I said, worried about the reaction.

"Oh no..." Kit's dad sat down on one of the chairs that you can fold.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never got to say sorry to her." He said. I looked for a name tag on his shirt. I found it and it said,

_Computer Technician_

_Salvander_

"She told me that you didn't care about her." I told him.

"Well, I didn't, then when I found out she stayed friends with you instead of betraying you, I found out about a feeling I never felt before: love." That reminded me about that time when Zack killed me with his new form and Sabrina kissed me. My lips started to vibrate softly.

"Then how come you fought me?"

"I envied how you worked. Your power, your heart, your intelligence, I envied all of it. I wondered why I couldn't be you and make up what I did to Kit." I sat down next to him. "And when you were about to kill me off, you had heart of pure good. You knew that killing people isn't the right thing, You knew that it was a sin. You knew that I was going to have a better life, and I was grateful of that! You-"

"I think that's enough, err, Sal-van-der." I interrupted. I both tried to be modest and I could not bear it. "Oh and Dragon Mouse, do you know who Kit is?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Okay, here I go." I explained to Dragon Mouse about who she was and showed him the same photo that I showed to Pup. He had the same comment and question. I face-palmed after I found out I was blushing again.

"Wow, that's a sad loss."

"That's the same comment that Pup had." I said.

"Heh, that's cool." Dragon Mouse said coolly. He strongly reminds me about Sonic's brother. I think his name is Manic. I then walked to Karot and Griz who were crossing their arms.

"You guys okay?" I asked. They hesitated, then they nodded. Being the third time in one chapter, I sighed again. I looked around saw Kit's PET dog, lizard, and PET mouse. I picked up the lizard and mouse and sat next to the dog. I fluffed the mouse's fur, petted the lizard's skin, and roughened the dog's fur. Kit's pets were my living reminders of her. We sat on the chairs, singing Kit's favorite songs, like What I'm Made Of, which I sung enthusiastically. After that, we had cake and stuffed one slice into the coffin carefully just in case she turns into a Gloom and have something to vaguely remember us by. That's it, those were the only things we did. Salvander was crying his heart out while I only saw a tear drop from Griz and Karot and a pokerface from Pup and Dragon Mouse. I think they enjoyed the cake. Everyone except me and Salvander left the graveyard. For the fourth time, I sighed. I think I'm depressed right now. I got up from the chair and went to walk away when I heard Salvander say something.

"Kit, I love you." A strong thought went into my head. I decided to not let you know about it because it's personal. I then resumed walking towards the ice cream parlor.

**One Day Later.**

Ugh, I had too much ice cream yesterday. I opened my eyes and saw the bright stars of the black night sky. Instead of admiring it, I said,

"Where the heck is my ceiling?"

I opened my eyes again. The ceiling was back. I guess it was dream. I looked at the clock and it said it was ten o'clock. I went into my bathroom and did my usual stuff. I got out and went into the living room and jumped on to the couch. I grabbed the remote and tuned it to the news.

"OH EM GEE! GLOOMS ARE ATTACKING TOONTOWN AGAIN!" The co-anchor yelled. "Now for the weather."

"Today will be sunny, and so will be the next, then the next, then the next, (this went on for ten more seconds) then the next, and finally, in one month, there will be a mega thunderstorm. I walked outside and took a deep breath.

"Looks like a new part of an adventure is going to start." I said. I hopped out of the house and into my teleporting hole. I popped out of the middle of ToonTown Central and it did not look usual at all. The sky is purple, it's dark, and it feels like Glooms are going to come out nowhere. I heard a scream come from one of the streets. I went into Loopy Lane and looked around. I found a moaning Gloom muttering something.

"You again? You really have to learn how to scream like a man, I mean really."

"Shut the heck up." The Gloom said. He jumped at me and I kicked him aside. I pulled out pieces of pie out of my pocket and pelted at the Gloom. It turned back into a Toon.

"Wow, thanks, and you're right, I need to practice my screaming." The Toon said. He teleported away.

"Alright lets go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Oh Carp**

I was running through the streets of ToonTown, looking for any Glooms. I only found four or five. That's strange. I was in Polar Place in The Brrgh. Suddenly, I felt extra cold, and its not because of the weather. It feels like things are going to shoot out of buildings. My heart was beating faster and faster until I felt like I skipped a beat.

CRASH! The Glooms crashed through the windows and right at me. I jumped over the first Glooms and started to flip in midair. I landed on the heap of Glooms and took out a wedding cake. I jumped with the wedding cake facing down. When I got near the ground, I smashed the cake into all of the Glooms. All of the Glooms turned into Toons, except one. I cleared the Toon away, actually, they ran away, and kicked the Gloom into the air. I took out two vanilla cream pies and threw them at the Gloom. He reverted back into a Toon and landed on the ground. I walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked. The Toon nodded and teleported away. I suddenly felt panic. Not that kind of panic where you hyper-ventilate and faint, the kind of panic when you feel like you're about to meet someone you hate. I turned around and saw Zack. His face made my heart infuriate. "Hello, Zack." I said while gritting my teeth.

"Hello Tas, long time no see." He said. His admittedly handsome face was making me ticked off.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I said slowly. I don't want him to miss a word I say because I'm not repeating them. Plus, my teeth are still gritted.

"Oh, just to say hi, and goodbye." Zack said coolly.

"That's pretty nice of you. I though you still hated-"

"BEAT'M UP, BOYS!"

"What?" I quickly jumped to the right, avoiding a weird looking Gloom. When he got up, I recognized it was not a Gloom you could not change back with a splat to the face. It was a powerful one. I then remembered the Cog bosses.

_Were there evil spirits inside of them?_ I wondered. And if they were, did I accidentally release them again? It all makes sense now. The CEO killed a Toon while he still had the spirit inside of him. The dark spirit switched bodies, leaving the CEO temporarily good until the dark spirits were defeated and escaped back to the CEO. I'm not sure why it chose Dragon Mouse to be the leader of Gloom City. Wait, there weren't four leaders, just one. The CEO must be the only one that had the evil spirit contained inside of him. From what I remember, it made the CEO quite dumb. Since the spirit was (strangely) breeding for a long time, the CEO became more eviler and smarter until the Gloom Apocalypse. He still had lots of intelligence but less evil. After a moment of spacing out, a Super Gloom punched me on the head. I flipped forward and rubbed my head. I turned around and saw five more of them. Six in total. One of them jumped at me. I ran under it and faced the other Glooms' direction. They all attacked the loner Gloom while I whistled. Zack quickly went to punch me but I stepped to the left and kicked him onto the ground.

"What are you doing fools! He's over there!" Zack yelled. They stopped fighting each other and looks at me. The growled.

"Come here little doggies." I said. Wait a minute, they're not only dogs, there is also a cat, a mouse, a horse, a pig, and a duck. They dashed towards me. I started to run away with a smile because one, they're chasing me and two, they're gonna run over Zack.

"Ow!"

"Roadkill!" I shouted with a jump. I jumped onto the wall in front of me and started to run back to where Zack was. The Glooms stopped and jumped at me. They all missed. "Ha ha." I taunted. Since I was being to cocky, I didn't notice the turn of the wall so I fell off and rolled over to the fishing pond. I instantly froze into an ice cube. One of the Glooms climbed into the water without freezing. How! He grabbed onto the edges of my ice cube and threw me onto land. The ice shattered around me and I felt dazed from the sudden mobility. Another Gloom tackled me onto the ground and pulled out a blade. He was about to stab it into my head but I quickly freed my arms and stopped it. The Gloom was stronger than me and the blade started to sink lower and lower to my head.

_Come on!_ I thought. I put all of my strength into it. It only stopped the process. Right when I felt my arms about to give out, the Gloom fell over to the side and I saw someone I thought I would never see again as a person: Mike.

"Mike!" I said.

"There's no time to lay down, now get up and start fighting!" Mike commanded. I jumped up and readied myself. The cat Gloom pounced at me but I quickly kicked her out of the way. I suddenly felt something grip my ears. I attempted to pry it off but it was too strong. I turned my head the best as I can and saw Mike in the position, too. Another Gloom came up in front of me and charged a punch. He then pushed his fist forward and it hit me in the belly. That hurt a lot. I then saw the Gloom in front of me fall over and the grip on my ears were no longer there. I saw, oh my cheese, Flappy and Sabrina!

"Flappy and Sabrina!" I shouted. My energy was overflowing my body. I jumped up and transformed into my alter-ego Spaz The Toon Mouse.

**Spaz The Toon Mouse's POV**

Man, this form feels extra good. I dashed towards two of the standing Glooms and knocked them over. I took out two electric birthday cakes and smashed one of them into their face, then twisted my wrists. They reverted back to a Toon. I formed a triangle with Flappy, Mike, and Sabrina and the Glooms they were fighting froze. They smashed pies into their faces and they reverted back to normal. There was one last Gloom. I took out a wedding cake and dashed to the Gloom.

"Here comes the bride, she's big, fat, and wide!" I joked. The Gloom cat toppled over and I reverted back to Tas The Toon Mouse.

**Tas The Toon Mouse's POV**

I found myself on ground with no energy. The only thing I can remember is telling a joke. I got up off the ground and took deep breaths. What the heck just happened? I looked around and saw Zack. He was dumbstruck.

"See ya later loser." I said. I punched his face and he fell onto the ground. I turned around and saw Mike, Flappy, and Sabrina smiling. I rubbed my eyes and they were still there. "I can't believe it."

"Since when did you ever stop believing what you saw?" Mike asked.

"It really is you!" I said. I ran and hugged the trio, now turned into a squad. I let all my tears flow threw my eyes. "How?" I let go of them and took a step backwards.

"Well, the evil spirits that are transforming the dead Toons into Glooms tried to get us and Kit but when we awoke, we fought it off and we were revived. Since our ghosts were still following you, we knew where you were so that's how we found you." Sabrina explained.

"Cool, cool, but where's Kit?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Come on, lets go find her!" I said. I teleported to ToonTown Central and they followed me with the same hole.


	11. Chapter 11

"Um, guys? Where the heck did we go?" I asked. Apparently, we were in the small part of the planet that was not part of ToonTown, and it looks like we were at an ancient ruins. Weird, I don't remember going here but I am a little familiarized with it for some reason. Makes me wonder...

"Hey Tas, is that her?" Flappy pointed out. I looked towards where he was pointing and saw Kit resting, under the sun the suddenly came out. I wobbled for a second and fell on the floor. Mike and Flappy grabbed my arms and pulled me back to my feet.

"Yup." I said. I reached for something in my pocket. I pulled something out of it and gave it to Flappy. "Here, after I give you the signal, drop the cube and jump back as soon as it hits to ground." I instructed. I gave it to him since he's the best at aiming. He dropped it and we all jumped. The box unfolded and out came a cannon.

"What the heck was that?" Flappy asked.

"The randomizer cube. Think of one of the five senses and drop it. Since you saw Kit sleeping, you were thinking of sound, or hearing. From out of one billion tests, cannons are the most common for all senses. Though, I was expecting a soundmaker or a jukebox." I explained.

"Okay." I jumped into the cannon and Flappy controlled it.

"Just aim about four inches above her... there."

BOOM! Flappy fired me out of the cannon. Kit's eyes snapped open. She rolled off the log she was sleeping on and I planted my face into the ground. She got up quickly.

"Tas?"

"The one and only, I think..." I muffled. I pushed myself off the ground and I turned down-side down. I moved both of my arms outwards and I fell on my bottom. I jump up and brushed the dirt off my arms. "Okay, I guess we are all back." There was an awkward moment of silence. I looked around to see if there is anything to talk about. "Should we go into the temple over there?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "WHY YOU NO SPEAK?"

"Okay." Everyone said. Me leading, we ran to the temple door.

.

This feels a lot like Temple Run and Indiana Jones at the same time. It's a strange feeling when you know the way around even though you never been at a place before. "This way." I said. We turned left. There was another T path. "That-a way." We turned right. We alternated each turn until we reached a room that kind of looked like an arena. I entered it slowly.

BAM! The door shut behind me.

"GUYS!" I yelled. I flung to the door and hammered it with my fists. It was pitch-black until torches lit up.

"Greetings, rat."

"I'm a mouse!" I yelled.

"It seems that you want the book-"

"What book?"

"Would you just be patient?"

"Okay."

"Anyways, rat, (I held the outburst) the book contains the secrets about the Golden Hoop. Do you have it in you possession?" I held out my hand and tapped my foot two times. The Hoop appeared in my hand. "Good. Now, put it inside the chamber in front of you." I looked forward and saw a chamber that was the exact size of the Hoop. I was about to put it in until I felt distrust.

"Wait a minute, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Want me to bring out the laser?" The voice asked.

"Fine." A hole appeared in the ground and a tiny laser gun appeared. I chuckled. "That's supposed to frighten me?" It then started to unfold into a bigger laser gun until it took up the room's space with the ball touching my nose. "Okay, I'm gonna put it in, but first, you need to put that thing away." I said. The gun folded into the previous version and went down the closing hole. I turned around and put the hoop inside empty ring. It glowed faintly and the chamber opened for me. I walked through the empty space and it was shut. Darkness was back until the torches were lit up. I can only see part of the room since the torches were only lit up at my side.

"To get the book, you must take three tests. The test of Knowledge, Stability, and Love. ("Crud." I thought) Good luck." The entire room was still not lit up. At the end of the room, torches lit up and revealed a boy dog. He walked to me and kept walking until we were about 5 feet distant from each other.

"First, the test of Knowledge." He said. "What is your name?"

"Tas." I answered.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How old were you when you received your powers?"

"Fifteen."

"How old are your friends?"

"Mike, Flappy, and Sabrina are seventeen years old. Kit is sixteen years old."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To save the world."

"What is two plus two?"

"Four."

"What is three to the third power?"

"Twenty-seven."

"What is the prime factors of 39?"

"Three times thirteen."

"What is the battery percentage of your computer right now?"

"Fourteen percent."

"Okay, you are done with the test Knowledge. Now you will be tested with your Stability." The dog disappeared in a blink of an eye. The whole room lit up and revealed a hooded figured. It walked to me and put it's hand out. An pink aura appeared and it was shouting and repeating a phrase. My eyes widen. The near death experiences with my friends while fighting with Zack. The death of my family. (My legs began to tremble) The betrayal and death of the CEO. (I fell onto my knees) The death of my friends, the near-loss of Flappy. (I was having trouble breathing.

"S-s-stop." I said. The figure tightened its grip and chanted even louder. When Sabrina got a boyfriend, the betrayal of Karot and Griz. (I started to see spots) The look in Sabrina's face at the battle, the blood of Kit's. (I felt my neck blocking the cry) I then remembered the faces of Zack and Chuck. Everything started to go to another direction. I felt steam in my brain. I was losing my sanity. I then remembered the bullies who hurt the little boy I helped, then the bullies who hurt me when I was younger. I was looking around in a tunnel view. Everything at the sides were blurry while the center of my vision was clear. I then let it go.

"YOU ARE STARTING TO (bleep) ME OFF!" The bleep just ruined the seriousness. A dark aura surrounded me. My vision became clear and all the negatives were all forgotten. I looked around for an opening. "LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU PIECE OF (bleep)!" I curled up into a ball and started to smash the walls with no luck. I've been going at it until five minutes later, where I lost all of my energy. I quickly reverted back to my normal self and I slept on the floor. I began to regain energy, but it was gradual. I didn't care about a single thing in the moment of ease. I then fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys I haven't posted lately. Minecraft was the one of the causes. Another cause is that my Scratchpad was acting up until my computer finally updated. WOOT!**

* * *

I suddenly woke up. Where am I? A rain of pure light was coming out of a window. In the middle was an unlit torch. I picked it up and lit it. The whole revealed my friends sleeping peacefully and a door. I walked to the door and opened it. There was a hallway with more unlit torches. I put my torch near the unlit ones and it became lit. There was a door at the end of it. I opened it and it revealed a chamber. I set my torch down in one of the holders. There were two doorways. I started seeing two figures forming. When it was complete, I recognized them quickly. Sabrina and Kit. They pointed at the doorway they came from. Which one? Is this the last trial? It seems like it. Now that question is out of the way, who do I love? Sure, Sabrina did help revive me, twice, but Kit has been helping me after her death. They both are- nope, not saying that word. It reminds me of an annoyingly catchy song. Kit has more things in common with me. Sabrina is a mouse. Are they seriously that different? They both are sweet. Kit died from the VP, Sabrina died because of, me. I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Love is tricky, Tas, but true love only comes from the one that you know, the one that never turned their back on you, who has lots in common with you, who tries their best to keep their bad side away from you. Sure, my info is not one hundred percent correct since I got it off the internet, but trust me." That voice was Tas Senior's. When I first met Sabrina, I was charmed by her looks. When I first met Kit, I was charmed by her personality and innocence. I think I love...

.

I got out of one of the doorways and found the book. It's as big as one of the Harry Potter books and it was floating over an one-legged table.

"Congratulations, you have proved yourself worthy of the Book." Said the voice. I slowly picked the book up and I felt something amazing. I never felt this way before. This book made me feel more powerful. I opened the book and turned the page. It was in weird letters but somehow, I understood it. There were also drawings. The air form, water, light, dark, and fire. There were also sections for each form. I turned to the dark form, wondering how I can control it.

_Dark_

_A form that can only be activated out of any type of anger. It is the most powerful yet the most rarest and also the most hardest to control. In order to control it, you must use the sack of energy. If the form ends when out of control, the user may go into a deep sleep. The first use of this form ended drastically, causing millions of Toons to suffer and nearly destroying the planet._ There were more to this but it wasn't that useful right now. The sack of energy, what the heck is that? I left the room and found myself outside. Behind me, my friends walked to me. I turned around and smiled at them, holding the book behind my back. Flappy, rubbing his eyes, asked,

"Did you get it?" I held the book out to him and he smiled. "Awesome."

.

"Um guys?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah?" They answered.

"Have you ever seen Tas read something like that?" I was stuffing the book in my face.

"Nope." They said.


	13. Part 3: Chapter 13

Part 3: The Shadows

The Secret Lab

"Tas, wake up!" I groaned. I have been reading that book for a long time. I feel like I need a plunger to push the information into my brain, because the tube is clogged. I sat up and yawned. I looked around and noticed that I was sleeping on the couch of my living room. Mike and Flappy was standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey guys." I said. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I did my morning routine which I think I'm doing in the afternoon. I got an icy cool glass of water and drank it all in one sip. Without being asked, they sat down in the other two chairs.

"How you doing?" Mike asked.

"Fine, what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Well, you passed out reading that book. We've been walking the whole time to ToonTown. It was even slower since we were holding you up." Flappy explained.

"Wow, I never did that before."

"You never read that long before. I swear, you were kind of at the same level as the school during the reading program while the rest of us were way high up in the sky."

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. They exploded with laughter. I just referenced _Phineas and Ferb_.

"Follow me." Mike asked. He used one of the phrases on the electronic version of ToonTown.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"Somewhere where you never gone before. The rest of us have, though." Mike said.

.

"This is so COOL!" Mike led us to a lab with crazy awesome stuff. I don't know what any of them do, but they look like they belong in some of the Sci-Fi movies. The walls, floor, and ceiling were shady blue. I am so astonished. "I can't believe you kept this as a secret from me!"

"This is where us sidekicks work on some of our invention ideas. Flappy gets the materials, Sabrina and Kit gets ideas, and I attempt to build them. We don't have a test subject, maybe you can be one?" I gave him a Dr. Robotnik "No!" "Alright then, by the way, do you want to know where I actually got the Golden Hoop from?"

"Where?" I asked. I thought it was from his backyard.

"I found it in here. It was full of vines and stuff. It was also right behind my house. Funny how it didn't cave in yet."

"Who cleaned it up?"

"First Flappy and I, then Sabrina started to help. In no time, we cleaned this place up and we re-wired the system then all of this happened."

"Cool."

.

"So, what are you guys planning here?" I asked. Flappy, Mike, Sabrina, Kit, and I were discussing about the weird appearances of our old enemies.

"Well, we made a machine that would let us bring back the dead ones but when we came back after your revival, it was gone!"

"Weird, it seems like someone who is either related or friends of Chuck was notified about his K.O. and death and is trying to kill me, again." I remember when I fought him at that day.

.

_"Get to the corner with Mike and Flappy!" I yelled. Whoops, bad mistake. While Chuck heard me and Sabrina obeying my command, he locked them inside an invisible shield._

_"Why does this always happen to us?" Asked Mike. No one answered. When Chuck shot me, wearing me down, he aimed at my friends._

_"Say good bye to your friends!" He yelled. His laser was charging. I ran to the wall, jumped off of it and phew, just in time, I blocked it._

_"Ow..." I said while I got hit by the laser. I knew that thing was an instant-killer because I instantly lost my light form and my life. My soul drifted out of me. I couldn't be seen. I saw my friends yelling "No!" They were really bothered. I could tell because they broke the forcefield and knocked out Chuck. They were still angry for a couple of seconds then they calmed down. They looked at me and they were quietly sobbing. Mike suddenly jumped and he said he remembered that the hoop rescued my life once. It has 7 months since we used it. Mike took out his teleporting hole, went inside and got back with the hoop. They tried using it but it didn't work. Flappy was crying on Mike's chest then when Flappy's tear landed on his hand, he felt power. I went to Sabrina, who was crying on her knees, and put my hand on her shoulder. I think she felt my presence. She quickly looked around._

_._

"**What was I thinking back then?"**

"I don't know." I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Mike asked. My armpits tingled.

"No one, just myself." I said. Oh crud.

"Okay... So we still have our prototype here. It had the same core as the official one and using this device," Mike held a box with a screen on it. "We can track it." Mike took a white orb and put it in the device. It beeped and a dot showed up. "This has the map of the entire planet, including the small part. The dot is in the small part, so we have to go there, again.

"Ugh, whenever I go there, nothing good ever happens," I said.

"Besides-"

"Besides getting the book."

"Fine, you say it." Flappy muttered.

"So, shall we go there?" I asked. There was a sudden screaming noise. All of us widen our eyes. I ran to the exit and opened the hatch. "Oh no..."


	14. Chapter 14

What the What?

"You guys might want to see this." I shouted. They climbed to the exit slash entrance and looked up, except Flappy.

"Where?" He asked. I grabbed his head and tilted it up. "Oh." The sky was black for the first time. It was dark, frightening, and reminds me of a recent bad dream. I heaved myself over the exit and stood up. A lock-on target was in front of me. I moved to the right. It followed me. To the left, it followed me again. I looked up and saw a incoming dark orb. I quickly jumped and flipped onto Mike's house and the orb hit the ground, causing an explosion, I somersaulted off the wall and saw another lock-on target, this time, on my head. A couple orbs pelted the ground, causing more craters. While running, I looked up to see a shadow of me in the air, except it was supposed to be on the ground, not in the air.

"Shadow Tas." I muttered. The next thing I knew is that I ran into the perimeter fence. The last lock-on target was on me, and I was disoriented. Everything went black, except my eyes were open this time. My eyes quickly became adjusted to the lighting. I saw mini-stars all around me. I was standing on nothing. I tried to move around to see if I can get out of here. I couldn't find my way. I was gradually becoming weaker. I noticed after five minutes. I started running in one direction. I couldn't find any more methods of getting out of here. I was too weak to enable one of my forms. This is driving me mad. The same crack as before began to appear. The whole place shook. The crack became larger. I started to see the outside. I think they're trying to free me. The place shattered into pieces and I fell onto the ground. I felt sick. Oh man...

.

I woke up in my bed with an icepack on my head and a thermometer in my mouth. I looked around and tried to look for my mirror. Found it. I picked it up and held it over my face. My nose was a bit red, my muzzle was pale, and my eyes looked red and tired. That explains why my arm is about to give out. The mirror fell out of my hand and I quickly turned my head to my left to avoid getting my nose hurt. It hit and bounced off my face and my arm fell onto the blanket. I never felt like this in years. I looked out my room and saw things moving. Trying my best, I got off my bed with my blanket and slowly walked to the living room. I saw Flappy washing my dishes for the first time and Mike using the stove.

"Hey guys." I said wearily. The orange fire came out of the stove and scared Mike. It quickly turned blue and was below the potholder. The sink turned off automatically and then blasted hot water onto Flappy.

"Tas, you're out of bed." Mike said,

"Yeah, I was wondering who was in here." I sat down on my chair.

"It was us. Excuse me, I got to stay in the fridge for a minute." Flappy said. He opened the fridge door and stuffed himself in there, then closed the door.

"So, what happened before I got sick?"

"Well, the orb that hit you is not Shadow Tas'. In fact, the enemy is unknown, besides Shadow Tas." Mike explained.

"I asked what _happened_." I said. Mike gave me a glass of hot milk.

"You might not believe this, but Kit got a boyfriend." Mike said. Queue spit take.

"How long was I out?" I asked, controlling the volume of my voice.

"A couple days. We thought you were dead, again, then we saw you breathing. The guy is nice, actually." Mike handed me a photo. In the photo was Kit and a really black cat with his fur covering his one eye. I suddenly felt rage enter my blood. Not because of jealousy, but, something else. I don't know who this guy is, but he reminds me of someone.

"Tas, are you okay?" I jumped.

"Oh- I mean, yeah. I'm alright." I stuttered. I looked at myself. "Hey, I'm better already. What did you put in that milk?"

"Soy sauce, mint leaves, habenero, and white powder." Mike said surprisingly with a straight face. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Wow," I gagged. "That works."

"Okay then, wanna start training?" Mike asked.

"Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

No Brofist for You

I went outside with Mike and Flappy behind me. I looked up to find anything to help me find Shadow Tas. I grabbed the snowboard I got a couple months ago and I hopped onto it. Flappy and Mike trailed behind me. I went down the mini-hill and gathered some speed from the few seconds I had. We went uphill and that's when we started boarding on the ground for real. We jumped over the fence and down the road in ToonTown Central. Avoiding Toons and fire hydrants, we got to the playground. I jumped and grabbed the snowboard from my feet, then I landed on the ground. There was a helicopter in air above the Toon Hall. I looked closer and saw a covered cat and Shadow Tas. I jumped and transformed to Light Tas. I emitted a sphere from me and transformed Mike and Flappy. Sigh, old times. I dashed forwards towards the helicopter. I did the barrel roll and circled around the helicopter, avoiding the dark blasts. I shot some beams at the copter but it was blocked by a shield. I went down low and turned semi-transparent. I quietly walked below the copter. I charged my dash and went at it. I pierced right through the shield and made a dent on the helicopter. I think I took out the engine. The helicopter stayed floating in midair with the help of Shadow Tas. Flappy, Mike, and I regrouped and planned the final attack.

"Triangle Attack?"

"Yep." I grabbed one of Flappy and Mike's hand, and Mike and Flappy connected with their free arms. We rotated towards the helicopter and gave it all we got. We spun, creating more potential damage to the helicopter. When we touched the helicopter, it caused an explosion and it took down the helicopter. We let go and I abruptly stopped. I went back to the playground and reverted back into my old self. I landed on the ground and only saw Shadow Tas. I walked to him and tapped on his head with my shoe. He moaned. I looked up and the sky was back to blue.

"Hey faker, you tired?" I asked. Mike threw me the staff of darkness and I used it to suck Shadow Tas into the dark world. I threw it into the air and into space.

"Tas, did you see who else was in the plane?" Mike asked.

"Yup. Do you have any idea who it might have been?" I asked.

"Nope."

"I do." I said.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"I'll tell you later." I told him. I saw Sabrina come through the teleporting hole with Kit and the black cat.

"Hey Tas." Greeted Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina." I replied.

"Hi Tas!" Kit greeted.

"Hello Kit." I looked at the black cat. We made eye contact, and boy we were mad at each other. Again, I was not jealous, I just hate him. Kit looked at me and lost her smile.

"Um, so, I believe you have not met Henry."

"No I have not, nor do I want to."

"Me either." The cat said. His voice was deep and developed. Mine was just a bit high pitched, at least lower than before.

"Come on guys," Kit grabbed both of our arms and made us get closer to each other, "you may hate each other right now, but soon enough, you both might be best friends!" We both rolled our eyes.

"Yeah right." We said at the same time.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 4: The Traitor

The Dead Pets

I woke up with a start. School was starting today and I couldn't wait. It was my last year and I want to make it count. Don't care if I have to go through exams and stuff, I have, plans. I did my morning routine except I had to put everything in my backpack. I put in my lunch which is PB and J, my math book grade 12, my science book, my apple book, my mango book, and my Social Studies book. I had my breakfast which was banana split without the split, or banana and I hopped out of my doorway. I felt fresh, clean and relaxed. Nothing anyone else would say if they were going back to school. I looked around my surroundings. In the air, I saw a glass bottle. I quickly dodged from it and once it broke, the liquid in it almost splashed onto me. Right after that, Mike and Flappy appeared.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I dodged a glass bottle that had strange liquid in it." I said.

"Do you know who threw it?" Mike inquired.

"Nope. Use your tube thingy on the liquid and put it in your device thingy." I said. Mike sighed and muttered something. He went to the nearby piece of the liquid and sucked it up with the tube. He took his device out and put the liquid into the hole.

"Processing..." It said. "Splash Potion of Hurt. It hurts any animals that is in range of the splash. Most powerful if the victim is in the center of the explosion. It is rendered useless after the explosion. It was originated in the Universe of Minecraft."

"How does one obtain that potion if its in another universe?" I wondered.

"Who knows?" Mike answered.

"Come on, lets go before we're late." Flappy said.

"Alright, lets go!" I shouted.

.

I came back from school. I threw my backpack into the wall and sat on the couch. What a day. I haven't seen Kit today. I think I should go check on her. I walked outside of my house. My mailbox's red bar was up. I opened it and saw an envelope. I ripped it open and saw an invitation. It was a funeral invitation from Kit, for the death of her... Wait, what? The death of her, pets? What the what? How did this happen? I ran as fast as I could to the graveyard. When I got to entrance, I stopped and looked around. No one was here. I looked at the invitation again. At September fifteenth is the funeral. I ran to Kit's house and went smack into the door. I flipped backwards and landed on my back. Kit opened the door.

"Did you get my invitation?" She asked.

"Yup. What happened?" I answered.

"I don't know. Yesterday, they were in perfect health. Now they're dead without a scratch on them!" She explained.

"Let me see..." I went inside and looked at the wiener pet dog, the iguana, and the pet mouse. I tried touching them but it zapped me. "OW!"

"What happened?" Kit asked.

"I got electrocuted. Must have been static. Hold on." I tried touching the dog again. It was not static. I took out the book and flipped some pages. "Hey, did you know there is a hoop of darkness, aka The Black Hoop?" I asked.

"I thought there was, but I didn't know there was actually one." She answered.

"Weird." There was a moment of silence. "Before I ask, do you promise you won't get offended?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, err, do you think there's a possibility that, um, Henry might-"

"No." Kit interrupted.

"Okay." I quickly shut myself up.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Ye-yeah." I said. I walked out of the house and took a deep breath. Wow, that was really awkward, but I still want to know if Henry really IS the bearer of the Black Hoop.

.

It was finally nighttime. I grabbed my gray ninja suit and went out of my house. Time to find out. I quietly ran around ToonTown. Strangely, he's nowhere. I went into the Toon HQ in Donald's Dreamland to see Flippy.  
"Hey Flippy!" I shouted.

"Hey Tas, what do you need?" Flippy replied.

"Just the location of a Toon. Do you know who Henry is?" I asked.

"Henry who?"

"Henry the Black Cat."

"Hmm..." Flippy thought for a minute. "I know Henry the Blue duck and Henry the Yellow Dog, but never met Henry the Black Cat."  
"Not even in the Toontorial?"

"Nope."

"That's strange." I said.

"Do you want us to help find him?"

"No, I don't want you guys to get into trouble. Thanks for the tip anyway!" I ran out of the HQ and got to the border of ToonTown. "Here I go." I jumped over the wall and into the plain desert. I was thinking of going to the building where I fought Bill.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, I got there. There's definitely activity going at Sector A. Clear." Before I went outside of ToonTown, Flappy and Mike caught me. I had to tell them what I was up to since I was in a ninja outfit and I was at the border, but was set them off was probably the outfit.

"Okay, Sector B is clear, clear." Flappy said.

"Sector C is clear." We were waiting for Mike to say something or clear. "Whoops. Clear."

"Flappy, Mike, do you have the special teleporting holes? Clear."

"Yep, clear." They both said. Two portals appeared from the ground. Flappy and Mike popped out of them.

"Wow, it feels much more smoother and quicker using these." Flappy said.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready." I opened the door quickly to prevent the alarming squeak. I walked in and let go of the door. After a few steps, there was a large bang. I shut my eyes tightly, then realized nothing else happened.

"_Sorry._" Flappy whispered.

"_Flappy!"_ I shout whispered. We quietly resumed walking through some corridors until we found the room with all the noise. There was giant black orb consuming energy.  
"Man, its getting harder and harder to bring them back." I heard a voice say. Guess what? Chicken butt. Kidding, it was Henry's voice. Save your sarcastic gasps and ohs for something else. "Come on! Just bring back my dad!" His dad? The only person besides that crazy lady that I haven't faced again was Chuck- holey mother of cheese.

"What?" I accidentally said.

"Who's there!?" Henry shouted. I hope you can see the interrobang.

"Whoops." I said. I told Flappy and Mike to leave quickly.

"We're not leaving you-"

"Do you want to get killed, again?" I asked.

"Okay, see ya!" They used their special holes. That's what she said. I quickly jumped into one of the open doorways and got spotted by Henry.

"There you are. You are not supposed to be here!" He yelled.

"Sorry, just wanted to check up on you, see if you're really the guy for her." I joked.

"Dude, when are you going to let it go? She's mine now." Henry said. Yup, that guy is a butt-hole.

"Hey, I'm just trying to protect her. Say, what do you have here?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"So I can make sure you're a good guy. Duh."

"Don't you 'duh' me."

"Why not-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Henry swung his arm and a dark purple arrow came flying at me. I quickly bent backwards and it went over my nose.

"Ha ha, you missed." I taunted. He threw another one at me, but I dodged that one by rolling over. Man, I feel extra great right now. "You call that an attack? Why, Flappy can aim better even though he is really bad at it!" Henry then lifted both of his arms and a ball of darkness started to grow. "Oh crap. Not a spirit bomb!" He threw it with the ball a little bit bigger than me. I swung myself into the wall in between the doorways. The ball hit the wall that was to my front right and it caused the lights to go out. I should get out of here. Luckily, I also made myself the special portal hole and just used it.

.

I popped out of the hole really quickly. I'm confused about his powers and his origin. Flippy never met him, and his powers are definitely not from the Golden Hoop. I referenced to my book. Okay, it says here that there is another hoop called the Hoop of Darkness aka The Dark Hoop. It's a hoop similar to the one I have right now, except it was made with pure darkness and the color is dark purple. I also found the Resurrection Orb. It says that it revives chosen people from the dead, even people that has either burned to ashes or disappeared. They then teleport to the Orb, which heals them to full health. It is commonly used by bad guys trying to resurrect their allies. Most of my old enemies came back, and they're dead again. Henry has the Dark Hoop's powers.

He's a bad dude.


	18. Chapter 18

The Fight

I got to tell Kit this, but there is half and half chance she might not believe me. Considering what the author is thinking, it's probably the disbelief thing, but it's worth a try. First, I'm going to ask Mike, Flappy, then Sabrina about this.

"I think you should tell her." Mike thought. Flappy said the same thing.

"I think you shouldn't tell her." Sabrina suggested.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I'm a girl and if _my _best friend told me that my boyfriend was evil, I wouldn't believe him." I think she referenced Zack.

"Yeah, then I rescue her from suffocation while I get my butt kicked by a slimy bee-turd covered butt-hole." Sabrina kept a moment of silence.

"Then go tell her." She finally said. Okay, three out of three told me I should go, so I'm going.

.

Knock knock.

"Kit, it's me, Tas." I shouted. There was a click then Kit opened the door.

"Hey Tas, come on in." She greeted. I walked in then she shut the door. I tried not to smile.

"Heh heh, um, uh..."

"What's wrong Tas?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, um, remembered I asked you that question the other day?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah, its okay." She said with a smile.

"About that, err, I did some detective work with Mike and Flappy and..." I lost my words. Kit then lost her smile.

"You spied on my boyfriend? How could you!?" She yelled.

"I noticed something bad about him! I thought I should go investigate." I tried explaining.

"You do know that I grew up from before, right?" The adventure we had before with the introduction of Fire Tas?

"Yes, I know. I mean, that guy is no good Kit!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Did you seriously just asked that?" I thought I was her best friend!

"Yes, I did, now, how do I know you're not lying?"

"Did I seriously not spend enough time with you? I mean, we've been friends for a few months, not to mention that time you almost betrayed me."

"Oh, now you're bringing that up? I thought we were over that!"

"Me too! Look, we're focusing on Henry, not you or me."

"No we're not." Kit said firmly.

"Yes we are." I countered.

"We're not,"

"We are," I quickly made an X with my hands in front of my face and blocked Kit's attack. I saw that coming.

"Why Tas, why are you being so over protective!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to do things that are good for you!"

"How do you know what's good for me?"

"I know you Kit, I know you."

"No you don't, you have been on my back ever since I was in a relationship with Henry."

"You both just met!"

"No we didn't, I met him a long time ago. While you're off saving the world, he has been comforting me during that time."

"How come you never introduced me to him?"

"Because I didn't want to!"

"Why not?" I created a shield around me, blocking Kit's punch. It can last for so long.

"I have a life, too, I have secrets, energy, and other things!" Kit tried punching me again, but it got blocked. "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What?" This better be good.

"You are..." Bleep warning in three, two, one. "A PIECE OF 'bleep.'"

"Oh really, says the 'bleep' who has been 'bleep'ing around all day, doing absolutely nothing."

"I do stuff!"

"Like what?"

"I clean my house, water my flowers, try to keep everything clean and fresh!"

"Yeah right!" Boy did she get ticked off. I'm gonna cut part of the dialogue here since it involves a lot of bleeps. I never said so many bad things at once in my entire life. My shield is almost worn by the way.

"Why did we ever become 'friends?'"

"You and your fake squad helped me out by rescuing me from Bill. From there, you started to help me get over the fact that Mike, Flappy, and Sabrina died!"

"I wasn't actually you friend at the time. I was being a tissue for you to blow on so I could gain your trust!"

"How about that time when we got trapped inside that dimension?"

"I actually didn't give a crap about you when you got electrocuted and got heart burns!" That offended me a lot, but I didn't dare move a muscle. By about now, we were covered in tears and our eyes were bloodshot.

"You... you..." I couldn't think at the moment. My mind was messed up right there.

"I'm not finished. Now I gotten to learn about the real you and see that you don't know who you actually are, I would like to tell you." Oh boy.

"You're the bad guy. You're the one who has gotten everyone in trouble. You're the 'bleep.' If you haven't killed the Cogs entirely, this mess wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't be sitting down, being bored, you wouldn't have started the Glooms apocalypse, the CEO wouldn't have betrayed everyone, we wouldn't have been having this fight, we wouldn't have even met!" I closed my eyes halfway.

"Is that who I am to you? A guy who has no care at all, entirely reckless, the mischief maker, the bad one? Let me tell you something. If I was really all of that, then this planet would be Cog City, or GloomTown, or even an abandoned. You see, before I got my powers, I always helped the weak Toons. I always help them become stronger, be more strategic, better. My home was ToonTown Central. I was charitable. After I got my powers, I stopped. There was no need for me to train the younger ones. They didn't need any help. So every now and then, they run into trouble, but they didn't need training for anything. I did the work. I still helped this one Toon who had trouble with the bullies. I trained a Toon to assist me with stuff. I helped this planet to become a better place. If you still think I am that bad guy, then you disgust me." All my tears dried up and there was a minute of silence. Out of no where, Kit punched the shield, which broke, and then punched my face.

"Get out." She pointed towards the exit.

"Thank you very much." I replied. I opened the door and went out. I saw Mike, Flappy, and Sabrina near the wall. I sighed. "Are you guys still my best friends?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Sabrina said. I smiled.

"You guys are greater than ice cream." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

That cat is such a fart bomb. Everything was going wrong ever since he came. He even brainwashed Kit to not believe me, and I literally mean brainwash. He used the same formula Bill used on Sabrina, Mike, and Flappy, except with his DNA. I knew that cat was mad, bro. There was a knock on my a door. I got up from my bed and sprinted to the door. I opened the door and saw Mike and Flappy with a cake in their hands.

"Hey Tas, sorry we told you to tell Kit without any evidence." Mike apologized.

"Oh, no problem." I said. I was paying attention to the half-eaten cake. I jumped and looked around. "Come on in." I opened the door wider and walked out of their path. They came in and I closed the door behind them. Flappy set the cake on the table. I cut it in half and ate the third-quarter. We had one more slice left. "Let's leave that for later. Wanna play Minecraft?"

"Sure." They both said.

.

"No, leave your diamond sword and take a iron one." I told Flappy

"But what if we meet a Creeper?" Flappy asked.

"Whack it with the sword!" I shouted.

"That takes three hits!"

"Soon enough, four hits, so you might as well attack them with sword while you can, plus, we don't have anymore diamonds!" I said.

"Yes we do." Mike said.

"Where?"

"Inside a chest I hidden in case of griefers."

"Awesome, you can take the diamond sword then, Flappy."

"Hooray!"

"You gotta love beta." I muttered. I heard some glass breaking, but not on Minecraft. I saved and exited the game then went outside. Before I shut the door, I told Mike and Flappy to follow me. They got up from the ground and followed me. I headed to ToonTown Central. There were strong winds and lots of lightning. What is the meaning of all of this? I started to hear a familiar voice.

"All of you shall suffer from my revenge!" Chuck. It's weird how his offspring is a cat.

"TAS LOOK OUT!" Flappy shouted. I focused on the kart flying towards me. I jumped and went on my backside in the air. I turned and landed on my feet.

"Thanks Flappy." I thanked. We kept running until we reached the edge of ToonTown Central. An enlarged and darker version of Chuck was standing over the real one. It's like his mind became darker than before. This is new: He can levitate stuff, and he spotted us.

"There you are, I will kill you and your friends, worser than before!"

"It's worse." I said.

"I don't care you rat!" I held my hands to my muzzle.

"Watch out, we got an epic dude over here." I said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"You mad, bro?"

"SHUT UP! Just, shut up. You're annoying."

"You're too slow!" I started to sprint in place.

"Did he just call me stupid?" I blast myself towards Chuck. He grabbed a truck and started to spin it around him. Perfect. When I nearly went in contact with the truck, I hopped and landed on my feet on the truck. I had to recover my ground since gravity is acting weird. I went on all fours and started to climb to the other side of the truck. When I was on the center, I slowly got up and braced myself. I jumped off towards Chuck. I punched him and flew to the ground. He then landed on the ground. "I'm not going to give up that easily." He said. He grabbed my using psychokinesis and threw me out of ToonTown Central.

"WHOA!" I yelled. I mean seriously, he threw me into space. I looked around. Just plain space, until I found a blue planet. Apparently, I was going towards it. What the heck? I started to feel heat on my back. Uh oh.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 5: Chapter 19: This Feels Familiar

Whoa. What just happened? I felt pain and fatigue all over my body, but mostly my head. I opened my eyes and saw a Minecraft Steve, except he wasn't made of pixels but he was still made of boxes. I quickly jumped up and flipped backwards from Steve. At the bottom left corner of my vision, I saw a box. It said: "The Player: Are you deadmau5 (dead mouse with a five if the word didn't show up)?"

"No, I'm Tas the Toon Mouse, and you must be Steve." I said, but my voice didn't come out. The box's words were replaced with what I said.

"I thought only he had floppy ears in Minecraft." Steve said.

"I guess not for now." I said.

"I think you should start chopping down some trees. Here, take an iron axe." Steve held an iron axe in his hand and dropped it onto the ground. I picked it up and held the top part of the handle with my other arm.

"Thanks." I looked around for some trees. There were trees everywhere. I chopped down about fifteen trees, and I got five apples. I looked at the sky, not much time left. Uh oh, I'm lost.

"Steve, where are ya?" I yelled, except I didn't actually yell. A few seconds went by, then I teleported to Steve. "Thanks again. Here's the wood. BLARGH!" I "threw up" all the wood by thinking "Q" multiple times. In total, I threw up a stack and quarter of wood.

"Uh, thanks." Steve thanked, with a hint of awkwardness. I took a look around the house. It was awesome. It was like a regular house, with glass panes, iron bars, and everything! It was a two story house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"It's like you got these in creative mode." I said.

"Nope, I got all of this legitimately." He said.

"Cool." I didn't mean to snoop around or anything, but in each chest, there were a lot a cobblestone.  
"Hold on, this is getting annoying." Steve said. In front of me, there was a sign with an answer or decline boxes. I reached for answer and touched it.

"Hello?" Steve's voice was deep, man.

"Hi." I answered. My voice was high, man.

"Okay, that's better." Steve said. I was still looking through the chest until I saw something extremely extra ordinary: No diamonds.

"I see you haven't found any diamonds. Do you want some help?" I asked.

"Sure. I found a ravine the other day, but I ran out of material to explore." Steve answered.

"Awesome, I'll go grab a iron pick." I sprinted through about ten chests until I reached one with a bunch iron pickaxes. I grabbed one and put it on my hot bar. I closed the chest and turned off the HUD. I sprinted out of the storage room and into the food room, since I am down to five meat pops. There were only three chests. I opened the first one and it head a stack of sixty four steak. I grabbed four and closed the chest. I turned on the HUD bar by putting my arm out and tapped on the steak. I was then holding it. I put it in front my mouth and the eating animation showed up until I ate two. For a quick way out, I mined a one by two hole and crouched to the edge. I turned around and jumped off, quickly putting back the two wooden planks. I lost seven hearts from that fall.

"Did something fall? I heard ankles crunching." Steve asked.

"That was me." I said.

"Okay, follow my name tag." Steve said. I looked for the The Player box. I saw one moving left so I chased after it.


	21. Chapter 21

We were at the edge of the cave. I went into it and put down a torch on the right side. I then saw a Creeper walk up to me. I quickly pulled out my iron sword and struck the Creeper.

"Sss." It hissed. I quickly backed away, making it cancel the countdown. I jumped and while I was descending, I smacked it with the sword then went at it. At one point four seconds, the Creeper died and puffed into smoke. I put down another torch when it became too dark. Barely in the darkness, we ran into a circular room. At the center, I placed a torch. The torch illuminated the room, exposing more paths. There were 3 more. I also saw some iron in one of the paths.

"Cool!" I ran to the iron but explored some of the cave until I was sure that no monsters will spawn and sneak up on me. I went back to the iron but it was already mined by Steve. I went back to the circular room with Steve.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I think the middle path." He said. We sprinted into the cave and as went, I put torches on the right side so I know which way is the right way. We constantly stopped when we say coal and iron. After a while, I found a ravine.

"I found a ravine..." I said a bit nervously. I was hoping not to find an abandoned mine shaft. Carefully, I mined a diagonal staircase until we reached the bottom. I walked out of it and waited for Steve to get down. I took a look around and found gold. I went to it and mined it until there was only one left. I mined the piece of gold and found an abandoned mine shaft. Why does this always have to happen to me? I dug down and fell on the floor. I looked around. It was too dark for comfort.

"Where are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm at the hole with the gold." I answered. I walked a block to the right and Steve jumped and landed. He also took some damage. I felt hungry. I looked my hunger and it turns out that it was four meat pops down. I opened up my inventory and took out and a steak and dragged it into my hot bar. I started munching on it until it was done. That steak was awesome. I widened the hole on top of us and put double torches there. I started to hear spider sounds.

"Oh shoot." Steve said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said. I slowly walked forward until there was a bunch of wooden pillars. Not a good place to start out with. The spider sounds became louder. I put a torch on a pillar and saw the most scariest scene ever.

The Cave Spider Spawner. I did my manliest scream when I saw a Cave Spider. I quickly turned around and sprint-jumped my way to the hole and quickly stacked upwards with cobblestone. Still screaming, I went to the staircase and climbed it. The spider was still chasing me. The most stupidest thing I ever done was jumping off and landing on the ravine's floor. Half a heart left and being chased by a Cave Spider. I thought it was the end of my life until I took out my sword and sliced it in half. I did it! I finally killed a Cave Spider! Yes! The celebration wasn't over yet, because under me was diamond ore. Jackpot, but to make sure, I dug around the six diamonds and found no lava. Yay. I quickly mined the diamonds and grabbed the diamonds. I was barfing out a rainbow. So shiny, so valuable.

"I FOUND DIAMONDS!" I yelled.

"Me too, four of them. How many did you get?" Steve said.

"Six!" I couldn't help myself. I found diamonds!

"Nice."

"Oh stop it you."


	22. Chapter 22

I checked my inventory for any wood. Gladly, I had a couple sticks and a crafting table. I don't know why. I set my crafting table in the hole I dug and placed two sticks in the middle and three diamonds on the top row. A glowing pickaxe popped out of the crafting table. Boy was I excited. I picked up the pickaxe and it stopped glowing. The three diamonds and sticks disappeared from the crafting table. Hold on. I put a stick in the middle of the bottom row and the coal in the center of the crafting area. Torches flew out of the crafting table. I picked up the coal and the torches disappeared. Cool. I put the coal back in and picked up the handful of torches. I put it in my hot bar with the other other torches and opened up the crafting area again. I forgot to make a sword. I put a stick in the bottom middle slot and then two diamonds directly above and a diamond sword popped out. I picked it up and the materials disappeared. I mined the crafting table and put it in my inventory.

"I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"Hold on, I'm fighting some Cave Spiders."

"I'm outta here." I said quickly. I climbed up the stair case and went through the paths until I saw the moonlight.

Clink. Skeletons are here. I pulled out my diamond sword and readied it. I slowly walked forward until I heard an arrow zip. It landed near my foot. I ran and quickly looked around. Two skeletons.

Zip. Clink. A skeleton accidentally shot the other one. The shot skeleton turned around and shot it back.

Zip. Clink. The skeletons began shooting each other. I placed a torch down to illuminate the area. The house was glowing at a distance. My hunger is down to five units. I took out a cooked porkchop and ate it. Yummy. I began sprinting to the house.

.

I arrived at the house with some gunpowder. I charged at the creeper like a block. Of course, I was nearly killed but I still killed it. Hold on, one, two, three...

Wow, I have five gun powder! I don't know why, but I kept some sand on me. I made an X with gunpowder in the crafting area and put the sand in the remaining areas. A TNT popped out and I picked it up. This device is beautiful. I put it in my inventory, like always, and looked around the house for anything good. I suddenly heard a door open. That must be Steve. I went back to the entrance and saw Steve outside constructing a rectangle without corners. We must be going to the Nether soon. I went outside and looked at the moon. It wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced with the sun. I walked over to Steve.

"I see you want go to the Nether." I said.

"Yeah. The more productive we are, the faster we can fight the Ender Dragon." I felt a shock throughout my body.

.

Tas was continuing to grunt and fight the pain inside of him.

"What's happening to him?" Sabrina asked.

"Something bad is happening to him, or something else. He must be in an fantasy world." Mike answered.

"I hope its Minecraft. Minecraft is awesome." Flappy hoped.

"Yeah, until you die! He's probably on hardcore mode, meaning that if he dies, everything inside him dies." Mike yelled.

"Tas can do it, he never died yet. Plus, he must have a partner with him." Flappy was feeling more hopeful and enthusiastic than Mike and Sabrina.

"I just hope he survives until he meets the Ender Dragon, or..." Mike stopped talking.

"Or who?" Flappy asked.

"Herobrine."

.

The stinging stopped. What happened? This isn't good. I take one more look at my heart. There were vessels on them. I'm going hardcore.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Bye Steve!

I feel sick. My hunger bar has been green the whole time after that shock. I'm lying in bed and looking outside the window. It's night time, and Steve didn't finish making the storage room. Wow, this a beautiful view. I can see the mountains, cliffs, waterfalls, Steve- wait, Steve? I got out of bed and looked closer. I see Steve with glowing eyes just barely. I don't think that's him. I think for a moment. Herobrine.

I grab my diamond sword, iron chestplate, and an iron helmet out of the chest and put on the armor. I picked up the diamond sword and went outside. I sprinted (even though I have the hunger effect on) towards Herobrine. When I finally got to Herobrine, he teleported away. Maybe he thought I was a threat. I put the diamond sword in my inventory and looked around. Where is he? I heard a teleportation effect from behind. I slowly turned around and was face to face with Herobrine.

We stood there, still, not making any sudden movements. I slowly got out my cooked porkchop and ate it. Herobrine walked slowly backwards and dropped a map. He then teleported away. I picked up the map and held it in my hand.

"This is a fantasy world. None of this is real. Not a single thing. This is all inside of your head. You need to wake up. Get out of here, or else I will slowly turn your body into rotten flesh." I nearly dropped the map. This is all fake? How can that be? I was flying into here when I got smacked-

I'm knocked out. That's why I'm in Minecraft. Minecraft isn't real, its a game. I took off my armor and walked up a cliff. Luckily, I had some ink when I was underwater before and some paper from the sugar cane I harvested. I also have a feather from a chicken. I quickly wrote a note on the paper and attached it to a brick I strangely had. I then threw it as hard as I can and it went into my bedroom window. I sighed and knew that I probably am not going to be back soon. I jumped all the way down, and down, and down.

.

I screamed in pain as I woke from my dream. I looked around. Flappy, Mike, and Sabrina was surrounding the bed. I felt hot and sweaty.

"How long was I out?" I first asked.

"Five days. In that time, Henry already taken over ToonTown!" Sabrina shouted.

"With Kit as his future Queen." Mike whispered.

"Wait, future Queen? She's not even old enough!" I yelled.

"I know, but you should really see what she looks like now. She looks like a total maniac." Flappy commented.

"This is starting to get worse. If we keep waiting, soon enough, ToonTown will be destroyed and filled with dark creatures!" I facepalmed with both of my hands.

"Dark creatures?"

"Yes, dark creatures. Henry is a dark type. He's the bearer of the Dark Hoop. That's what is causing him to be evil. He's not from here, guys, he's like an alien from another planet trying to destroy us, thinking we are no longer useful creatures and will destroy us." I explained. They stared at me, like I was mad. "What? It's true."

"Never mind that. We got to-" A gigantic metal hand removed the ceiling of my house.

"Great, now I feel exposed." I said. Wow, five days and there is already a giant robot ready to smash me into bits. I felt something in my pocket. I put my hand in and pulled something out. It was a Splash Potion of Poison level two. Thanks Steve, I guess it wasn't fake after all. That was kind of abrupt to say that now. The hand grabbed me, but my friends tried to free me by hanging onto and pulling. The hand waved around and they all fell off. Great, I'm screwed. The hand brought me to it's head. The canopy opened up. Inside it was Henry, looking as same as usual, and Kit- holey mother of cheese bits on pizza, Kit has totally changed. She's wearing make up, which is unusual to all Toons, black top and skirt, does not suit her at all, and her hair is all messed. I barely recognized her.

"I see you have waken up from your slumber, I see." Henry grinned.

"Yeah, and I was enjoying it until Herobrine came." I mumbled.

"Don't sass me!"

"Whoa, since when did you become so King-like? You sound like a total nutjob eating raw mozzarella cheese with a medieval accent." I can't believe I just pulled that off without pausing.

"I can't believe you just managed to say that without pausing."

"I know, right?"


	24. Chapter 24

Part 6: The Battle

Chapter 23: Get On The Plane Dumb Mouse!

Ugh, not again. Captured and in captivity. Just like that day, but worse. If I stay in here, ToonTown will no longer be. I looked around the room for any cameras. What the, why is the room dark at the corner completely? I then was reminded of Minecraft. I opened up the inventory and dragged the shears into my inventory. The shears were in my hand. I sheared the rope and then held onto it. I looked around again and listened for anything. Nothing. I let go of the rope and put the shears back into my inventory. I tiptoed towards a bump on the wall. Wait, that's a dent on the wall. Hold on, is it closing in. I'm sliding on the ground. Aw man, not good at all! I pushed against the wall in panic.

"Ho ho ho," Henry laughed through the speaker.

"It's not Christmas!" I yelled.

"Shut up! I see you have activated the trap, so I guess it's time to say bye bye!" Henry is a maniac on an extreme level. I'm crazy, yeah, but not a maniac.

"Not quite, I still have a few tricks up in my sleeve." I said. I opened up the inventory and pulled out a TNT. I placed it where the chair was and set it off with a flint and steel. The TNT sizzled and I ran to the closing wall.

BOOM! The TNT blew a hole on the floor, walls, and it kind of burned my back. Ouch. I found an opening that lead to another room. I jump through the whole and kept running. I saw a door at the end of the hall way. When I got to there, I saw a plane at a distance. I saw fire coming out. I better go, NOW. I continued running until...

"Tas!" I turned my head around and saw Flappy, Mike, and Sabrina jumping in.

"Guys, you made it! How did you find me?" I asked. Flappy and Sabrina turned to Mike.

"I implemented a tracking chip in your brain while you were sleeping."

"I'm not even gonna ask." I looked forward and saw the plane taking off. The platform was just rising. "Jump!" We jumped and I hooked onto the platform. Mike grabbed my ankles, Sabrina grabbed his ankles, and Flappy grabbed her shoulder. I tried my hardest to pull myself over. Awesome, I did it. Flappy's legs barely slid through the gap. I jumped up onto my feet and went up the diagonal floor.

.

I hid next to the doorway with Mike on my side. Flappy and Sabrina were on the opposite.

"Just a few more miles and we will finally reach the Toon Hall, the most important monument in ToonTown. When that's destroyed, the Toons will lose faith and then I shall rule the land!" Henry laughed. That's just insane. "Hmm? What do you mean someone snuck onto this ship?" It felt like my blood drained from my face. I looked around and saw a red light. I took a piece of gum out of my pocket and chewed it. I then spit it at the red light, which covered it and the camera. "Idiot, I knew that was absurd. This place is at the highest level of security. There is no way anyone can get in here,"

"Think again." I jumped into the room and kicked Henry hard in the face. He fell back and his crown fell off.

"Ah, you again. It has been a while." Henry smiled.

"It was only two hours." I muttered.

"You make a plane for so long that you think it has been days." Henry whispered to his self. He jumped and kick my belly. I flipped backwards and slid on my shoes. I sprinted forward and went for an uppercut. I missed but I quickly dodged the counter-attack. I then pushed as hard as I can against Henry's hand. I sensed an incoming attack from behind, so I quickly jumped and did a handstand on Henry's hands. The attack then hit Henry and I let go of his hands. It was Kit.

"Oops, sorry Henry." She apologized.

"Just go and kill him, my future queen." Henry told her.

"Alright."

"Kit, you don't want to do this." I quickly backed away from a fuming Kit.

"Why wouldn't I want to do this?" She countered.

"I'm your best friend." I reminded.

"You used to be, now I see you as a bad person." She said. My back was against the wall.

"Says the girl who is performing bad deeds." I reacted.

"How?"

"One, you are about to kill me. Two, you are going to be a queen that is underage. Three, you are dressed like that." I explained. She threw a punch at me.

.

"Just one more drop of that..."

"Are we done?" Flappy asked.

"Yup, time to give this to Tas." Mike said. I created multiple dents on the walls. I'm starting to feel terrible.


	25. Chapter 25

I grabbed Kit's arm and swung myself behind her. I let go and pulled my arm as hard as I could. Kit lost her grip and I quickly walked backwards.

"Kit, I do not want to hurt you." I told Kit. She stopped.

"Even after what I have done to you?" She asked. Is she turning back?

"Yup, if you haven't already noticed, I'm a guy who does not hold a grudge." I boasted.

"Pathetic." I was wrong. Henry leaped at me but I quickly flipped over it and grabbed his shoulders. Then I pulled myself and stomped on his back with both of my feet. I somersaulted back and landed on my feet with them apart and a fist on the ground.

"Tas, catch!" Mike threw a needle at me. I jumped and caught it.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"To cure Kit!" I locked my eyes on Kit. I sprinted across the room and I grabbed Kit's arm. I hopped and then jumped on the wall and stuck the needle in her arm. She winced in pain. I know, it hurts for you to get unexpectedly shot by a needle.

"It's gonna cure her in a few minutes. Keep her down for a faster process." Mike shouted. I nodded and slammed Kit onto the ground. She seemed pretty tired. We both made I contact and there was a moment only panting around us. My instincts told me to jump, so I quickly jumped up and somehow over Henry. I have spider senses! Heh, just kidding. Every time I know I'm supposed to react as fast as I can, I start trembling until I finally do it or fail. Kit attempted to stand up but I pushed her down.

"Kit, if you're listening, try to stay down. It will help-" She punched me in the nose. "Like I didn't see that coming." I mumbled while holding my numb nose. My instincts told me to move left, so like I did before, I moved left. I dodged Henry's punch.

"How is he doing that?" I heard Sabrina asked.

"Hold on." Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out the book. I lent it to him. He flipped through some pages until he found what he was looking for. "Light vs. Dark, blah blah blah. Okay, here. It says that the one who tames the power of light will sense any dark attacks and will immediately dodge it, and vice versa, unless they transform their light form _only. _Any attempts to transform into any other form when combat has been initiated will result in the form being canceled and an invisible metallic punch to the face."

"Thank you Mike." I said. I also noticed that Henry said the same thing. I tried my best to avoid using my light attacks. Most of the regular attacks were blocked and the same thing for Henry. I then had an idea. I went for a light punch and when I expected him to move, I did another one. I kept going until he moved his body backwards with his head forward. Then I did a regular kick to the face. I jumped and punched Henry up. When I landed, I jumped up again and went for a light punch. It worked. I went for another one. That also worked, too. Since in video games if you were to repeat that, at one time the opponent will block then counter, I stopped and dodged the incoming attempt of a punch.

"Henry, the ship is right over the Toon Hall." Kit told Henry.

"Launch the missile! This should be sweet." Henry chuckled. My eyes widen. I ran to the doorway with the team there.

"Tas, whe-" I shot right pass them. I went down the diagonal floor and opened the emergency exit. I quickly then jumped and dove to the Toon Hall. To my left, I saw the missile coming down. I put my arms and legs together and pointed straight down to go faster. Am I going to make it? I'm not sure. I landed on the roof of the Toon Hall. I bounced off and landed on the ground. The missile is coming closer. I jumped up and climbed to the exact middle of the roof. I jumped up and did something spectacular. I spread my limbs into a shape of a star with the wrist bent towards the shoulder and the ankles bent outwards. Starting from right above, a shield of light was cast over the playground. As I put more energy into it, the faster the shield grew. When it was surrounding the playground completely, the missile hit the shield and exploded. A big shock of pain went through my whole body, leaving me almost dead. The explosion didn't affect anything inside the shield. Everything was safe. I fell and I was balanced on the top of the roof. I closed my eyes and rested. I heard a thud and then some footsteps. I felt something grab my arms and legs and carried me. I didn't care.

"Come on, Tas, you have to continue fighting." I heard a voice say. I can't think. I was only thinking about one thing. Kit...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Got Out of There.

I kept my eyes closed as I was lifted into the air. I didn't care as I went up. I just want some rest. I then felt something metallic on my back. Must be the floor of the plane.

"What do you mean we didn't hit the Toon Hall?"

"It was deflected!"

"That's impossible! It can't be deflected, you lousy future-" I found myself punching Henry in the face. He flew backwards into the wall.

"Time for round two." I said, pulling my gloves tighter on. I snapped it onto my wrist. I transformed into my light form. Henry transformed into his dark form. We hovered higher into the air and dashed at each other. I swerved up and flipped. I extended my legs and kicked Henry on the head. I flipped again and landed on the ground. I looked up and in a split-second, I jumped and just barely dodged the dive. I landed and bounced up. "Hardcore activated." I concentrated fully on Henry. My outer peripheral vision turned blue, while everything in the center is either usual colored or bluish. My reflexes against Henry became more swift, but it made me extremely vulnerable to others' attacks. I zeroed in towards Henry and kicked him in the jaw. I then punched him in the face. He attempted to hit me but I quickly swerved downwards and circled around him. When I was right above him, I dashed down but he put up a Shield of Darkness and deflected me. I was dazed by the unexpectedness of the defense and even more dazed since my hyper concentration ended abruptly. I reverted and my whole body felt disabled when I hit the ground. Everything was a blur. I couldn't think straight. I felt a punch from the right and I flew towards the direction. I felt something grab my back and reel me in. I bounced and slid into the doorway.

"Tas, stay calm. We'll take care of this." Mike ensured.

"You mad, bro?" Flappy asked.

"We got this, right Sabrina?"

"I guess."

"Stay safe." I spat out. I closed my eyes.

.

"THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRASH!" I snapped my eyes open. I sat up and saw a knocked out Henry, three badly hurt Toons, and one Kit.

"Tas, you're awake." Kit said. She must have reverted.

"Yeah I am. Guys, let's get out of here!" I shouted. They were already going to do that. They ran towards the emergency exit. I turned around and took a step when I felt something wrap around my ankle. It threw me on the floor and started to reel me in. I flipped over and saw black tentacles coming out of Henry. His eyes were blood red.

"Your friends might have weakened me, but I will still kill you!" More tentacles grabbed my wrists and the other ankle. The fifth tentacle held a dark dagger. It went up, then down at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

CLINK! I opened my eyes and saw Kit with Excalibur. She deflected the dagger and cut loose the other tentacles. I fell onto my back and got back up onto my feet.

"Thanks Kit." I thanked. She gave me the sword and I held the blunt side against my chest. I dashed forward and jumped at Henry. I slashed the sword at the center. It created a glowing hole. It grew bigger, and, bigger...

Then he exploded. I quickly grabbed Kit's hand and we got knock-backed into to the doorway and out through the exit. I concentrated fully on what I'm going to do. There were trees below me. I waited to get lower and when I got low enough, I quickly grabbed one of the branches and parkoured to the ground.

"Long time no see,"

"It has been, indeed." Excalibur agreed. I heard leaves rustling. It wasn't windy. I looked around. There was dead silence surrounding us. I heard more rustling sound. Nothing to be seen moving. I waited with the sword in my hand and Kit by my side. Wait a minute, she's not here. I felt something cover my mouth. I tried to shout but it was muffled.

"I got you now."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: The Final Battle

I was thrown into an arena, the same place as before. Excalibur was out of my possession. I saw something dark at the other side. I got up and became prepared for what was about to come. There was a shrieking hiss, like a snake showing it's fangs.

"You might have defeated my body," A voice hissed, "but you have not destroyed the darkness within it. Now, I shall destroy you."

"Like I haven't heard that before." I joked.

"You have no idea what you're going against." I suddenly felt my chest being light, like what happens when I feel sorrow or scared. My heart was pounding. I kept waiting for something to come. Unexpectedly, I turned into my light form. My form illuminated the room. I looked around and saw something black. I quickly dashed at it and grabbed the neck and slammed it into the wall. I punched it's face and threw it onto the ground. I attempted to kick it back up but it grabbed my leg and pulled it hardly. I went flying and my back made contact with the ground. I jumped up and went for another blow but I reverted back to my regular form. Instead I missed and got smacked on the right side of my muzzle. It burned for a couple seconds. I felt something grab my arm and throw me onto the ground. I was practically blind. I couldn't see this thing. I rolled to the right and I heard a "boom!" I jumped up and started running against the wall. I closed my eyes and the thing kept missing me. I transformed into my light form and zeroed in onto the thing. I again slammed it into the wall. I kept punching the thing on rapid fire. It grabbed my arm but I quickly jumped and when he pulled me in, I flattened him onto the ground. I bounce back and went for a hard punch to the face. It hit and I reverted back into my regular form. I grabbed the thing's arm and slammed it into the ground. I nailed him onto the ground with my knees and ankles and punch him in the face again. I jumped up and transformed into my light form. I dashed towards the weak creature but something blocked me and I rebounded into the wall. I reverted and the room was at it's normal lighting. I panted for a couple seconds then stopped.

"You're tougher than what I thought you would be." Henry said. He grunted and shot a laser at me. Predicting this would happen, I cast a shield around me. The laser quickly broken the shield and I jumped to the right, just barely avoiding it. With his other hand, he shot another one at me and it hit. It felt like the laser of death that Chuck fired at me, except I didn't die this time. I was incredibly weak. My body was numb and felt disabled. I heard something break in and tackle Henry. Everything was too blurry to see.

"Tas, we'll hold him off." I heard Mike say. I closed my eyes and rest for a little. I didn't go into a deep sleep, just light enough to hear what was going on.

.

**Spaz's POV**

.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly knocked down all Henry's minions. I went to Henry and threw him into the wall.

.

**Tas' POV**

.

I found myself with a metallic fist coming at me. It hit and I again slammed into the wall. I jumped up and saw Henry with a dagger near Kit's throat.

"If you move that even a millimeter near Kit's throat, you will surely get it." I threatened.

"At what class, by the time you reach me, she would be already dead." Henry laughed. I stood straight with my legs together. I began to hear wind, felt moisture and heat, and lightness. I began floating in the air and beam of light, a rope of water, a curled rod of fire, and a coat of air keeping them inside, were spinning around my whole body. I heard crackling and Henry quickly let go of Kit. He threw the knife at her but it turned into ashes by the time it reached Kit. Seemingly unaffected, Kit was on fire, literally. Mike coated Henry, suffocating him. Flappy threw a ball of light at Henry, when Mike uncovered part of Henry, which hurt him badly, and Sabrina smashed Henry onto the floor, making Mike spread. He went back to the shape of his body. They quickly reverted back and the elemental hoops went inside of me. There was a great blast of light and I was completely white. I dashed at Henry and with a simple touch of my right hand, he was set on fire. With my left hand, I shot a laser of light. He drilled his bottom into the wall. I gasped and Henry flew at me. I threw up boiling water, which hurts badly in real life. It hurts even more in here. I dashed through ceiling of the arena. The sun was almost at it's peak. I flew up until my body cannot go outside of the borderline when people are looking directly up from the ground. I dove down with all of my tamed elements into a ball. I went through the ceiling and right on Henry.

.

I found myself on the bottom part of the trunk of a tree. I jumped up and looked for the team. They were standing up, brushing off the dust from the building. I looked at my body. I was completely covered in dust. I did a three-sixty degree jump and most of the dust came off.

"Are we alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, now that, was an explosion." Mike smiled.

"I'm okay." Sabrina said.

"I'm fine." Flappy said. Kit didn't answer.

"Are you alright, Kit?" I asked. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry."


	28. Chapter 28

I looked over the ocean, splashing on the rocks below me. The sun was setting, and the wind was blowing against the front-right of my body. The scenery was beautiful. I should come here often. I heard footsteps behind me, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hi Kit." I greeted. She sniffed.

"H-h-hi Tas." She stuttered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." I sat down on the edge of the cliff. I turned around and motioned to sit next to me. She hesitated, then came and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry Tas. I didn't mean to say any of those things at my house. It was Henry who was-" I quickly kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she then kissed back. We detached after a few seconds and I grabbed her hand.

"I know Kit. It was partly my fault. I felt I had to be protective of you, but I went a little overboard. You know I care about you. This is another way of showing it. When you were about to get hit by Henry, I had no control. It felt like I teleported to you and punched Henry's face. It used up more energy than I had." She smiled and looked at the view.

"This is nice." She said. She rested her head against my shoulder. Carefully, I used the same arm to pull her in a bit closer.

.

**Who said a cat and a mouse can't mix?**


End file.
